PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Targeted Analysis Resource Core (TARC) of the RTI CHEAR Hub will provide targeted measurements of endogenous and exogenous analytes or analyte classes in biological media, including, but not limited to, whole blood, hair, plasma, serum, placenta, breast milk, cord blood, amniotic fluid, cerebral sinusoidal fluid, tissues (e.g., kidney, muscle, liver, lung, intestines, stomach, spleen, bone, brain, adipose), saliva, and excreta (urine, feces) obtained through the CHEAR Network or in collaboration with the Development Core (DC). No single instrument platform is capable of characterizing the exposome, so proposed TARC scientists have extensive experience with chromatography-coupled mass spectrometry (liquid chromatography-mass spectrometry [LC-MS] and gas chromatography-mass spectrometry [GC-MS]) and trace element analysis (ICP-MS), and other directly relevant techniques. These multiple instrument platforms will be leveraged to complete targeted measurements of environmental chemicals and physical exposures known to affect children's health, including, but not limited to, polyaromatic hydrocarbons, fluorinated compounds, flame retardants, agrochemicals, endocrine disrupting chemicals, phthalates, and toxic metals/trace elements. The TARC will also complete targeted measurements for markers of psycho-social stress, chemicals associated with lifestyle choices (e.g., tobacco smoke, recreational, prescription, and designer drugs, natural products) or emerging environmental compounds (e.g., hydrofracturing fluids, engineered nanomaterials, chemicals from manmade and natural disasters), endogenous compounds, and nutritional indicators. The TARC will support the RTI CHEAR Hub by providing standardized analysis and data in a consistent and coherent format, and providing expertise for interpreting results in the context of study design. The TARC will also ensure that the most cost-effective approach is used by conducting analysis of samples in appropriate size batches and by using automated sample preparation and analysis procedures when possible; by utilizing appropriately trained staff to meet the requirements defined in the statements of work; and by utilizing a comprehensive, well-established quality control (QC) program currently in use for existing Government contracts, which includes a 100% independent audit of all summarized data, raw data, figures, or text. The TARC will consult with the RTI CHEAR Hub Management Team (MT), and, as appropriate, the CHEAR Coordinating Center and CHEAR clients to participate in study design and selection of methods. We will work closely with the Development Core to establish new data capture or analysis methods for new targeted methods. TARC will remain in close communication with the MT, and the TARC Core Leader will serve on the CHEAR Steering Committee. The TARC will ensure that data are transferred to the CHEAR Data Repository and Analysis Science Center and will participate in the design and conduct of ring trials.